


Dean Winchester and the Sword of Angels

by thingyoudowiththatthing



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Indianna Jones Au, Supernatural AU - Freeform, dean winchester au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 10:06:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13432425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingyoudowiththatthing/pseuds/thingyoudowiththatthing
Summary: Bored with the classroom, archaeologist Dean Winchester is approached by his close friend Castiel Novak who is searching for an elusive artifact. However Dean is not the only one searching. The thomb raider Y/N Ravenwood, is also on the hunt for a mysterious benefactor.





	1. Crown of Thorns

**Author's Note:**

> Characters: Dean Winchester, Castiel Novak, Charlie Bradbury, Kevin Tran, Y/N Ravenwood, Gadreel Donovan  
> 
> Pairing: AU Dean x Reader (eventually)
> 
> Warnings: Indiana Jones stuff. Guns, snakes, booby traps etc.        
> 
> Word Count: 3100ish
> 
> A/N: I love Indiana Jones and I love Supernatural. This is my way of joining my two loves.
> 
> Thanks to the ever amazing @mysupernaturalfics on tumblr for being my sounding board, history expert and best friend. Oh she also betaed this for me. I love you to the moon and back Rach!
> 
> ***My fics are not to be saved nor posted on any other sites without my express written permission.***

**The Garden Tomb, Jerusalem - March 12th, 1939**

The sun had just set and the tourist attraction had fallen quiet, before Cas and Dean had approached it. The creamy rocks had seemed as if they were almost shining in the moonlight, which hadn’t helped Cas’ guilty conscious of what they had done to the floor in the far back of the tomb, seconds before Dean had found himself in a dimly torch lit chamber, with vines coating the walls and the floor moving with bugs.

Dean was pretty damn sure this was a bad idea, but he had gotten many of those over the years. He had lived through all of those so he was pretty sure he was going to live through this one too. The keywords being pretty sure.

Dean took a deep breath as he stared at the around sixty glistening knives, being punched from and drawn back into the ceiling. The didn’t all lower at the same time and there was a rhythm to them. Dean only needed to figure out what it was exactly before he attempted to cross the floor.

“Tell me again why I am the pincushion, not you Cas?” Dean called over his shoulder, to his friend waiting above him by the hole the two of them with joint force had created in the floor of the Garden Tomb not ten minutes ago.

“You’re the athletic one?” Cas sassed back down at him, making Dean roll his eyes, but it was true in a way. Castiel Novak was Dean Winchester’s best friend from college. Cas had always been more interested in the lore of things while Dean had more of an adventurous spirit. He loved history, but more than that he loved standing in places where it had been made. Touching and bringing back ancient artifacts, that the world thought was lost made him feel alive. He was fascinated with history and he wanted the world a chance to experience a part of what he did procuring the artifacts himself. Which was why he worked with Cas.

While Dean had pursued teaching, Cas had taken a path into the museum world. Their specialities weren’t the same with Dean teaching history at Yale, and Cas running the religious artifacts section at the Metropolitan Museum of Art. Their fields crossed enough that Cas always managed to spark Dean’s curiosity whenever he caught wind of a peculiar artifact Dean had been sure was pure legend.

They had been to the far corners of the world together. While Cas would never send Dean on an adventure he wouldn’t go on himself, jumping into undiscovered caves or dancing through a wall of knives was Dean’s thing. Cas would cheer him on and shout advice as best he could. However, on the rare occasion Cas had felt the need to join Dean on the latter part of their journey, which always attempted to try and kill them, he had been made to walk behind Dean, never in front.  

Dean couldn’t help but smile as he counted in his head, his eyes glued to the knives as he was beginning to see a path through them.

“I want a raise,” Dean grumbled, not really caring of Cas heard him or not before jumping, dancing his way through the room, narrowly avoiding getting stabbed a few times. Dean let out a sharp breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding when he reached the other side of the room.

“I’m through!” Dean yelled back up at Cas who instantly answered him back with relief as well as amusement in his voice.

“Took you long enough.”

Dean raised his brows, staring back towards the hole in the ceiling, for a second considering going back through the knives just to pull Cas into the hidden tomb with him, but instead he decided to focus on the task at hand instead. He’d get him back eventually.

That’s how things had always been between the two of them. Dean had known Cas since they were kids, they had gone to college together. They shared a common interest in history, lost artifacts and also the adventure of finding them. They both held fairly normal day jobs, but once in awhile they needed to be where history had been made. They needed the adventure of rediscovering history themselves and that is why Dean was here. Not for a paycheck but to stand where the people he taught his students about every day had stood. To bring back history itself with him for Cas to share with the world in his wing of the museum.

Dean walked down the dimly lit hall. He followed all the twist and turns before stopping with a frown as he reached a beautiful room. It was lit with torches a few feet apart spaced out around the creamy white walls. The floor was covered in the greenest grass he had ever seen which instantly made him suspicious. Not only because it went beyond all reason and logic for grass to even be able to grow here without sunlight or water, but also because when something was this stunning it usually meant it was hiding something horrible.

“Dean?!” Cas’ worried voice sounded from the far and Dean instantly yelled back.

“I’m fine!” Dean’s eyes searched the room, before landing on a golden pillar. On top of it was his prize. The crown of thorns had been hiding under the tomb just like Cas had suspected and Dean’s face broke into a smirk as he called back to his friend. “I found it!”

“Be careful. There might be booby traps,” Cas answered, causing Dean to roll his eyes.

“No shit, Sherlock,” he mumbled as he carefully placed his foot on the grass. To his surprise it stayed in place and nothing came flying at him. So he took another step just for the part of the floor to give way under him, but Dean hadn’t been lulled into a safe sense of security so he quickly pulled back his weight to the pad of grass that had stayed in place the first time.

Carefully leaning forward, Dean looked down into the pit now in front of him, raising his eyebrows as he saw the floor a few feet below him moving and hissing at him.

“Snakes,” he groaned, not really too bothered by them but he could also think of better ways to end his days then agony from their venomous bites. Dean looked down carefully studying the grass beneath his feet only to realise it bore a slightly darker shade of green than the one that had just disappeared beneath his feet. The only trouble was he was surrounded by lighter shades.

“Great,” Dean grumbled closing his eyes for a few minutes, calming himself. He took a deep breath as he reopened them, trusting his gut and jumped. He landed on a dark pad of grass, but regaining his balance his foot slipped onto a lighter shade which instantly gave way under him. Dean still slightly out of balance fell to his knees luckily keeping his weight on the ground that appeared solid.

“Well, that clears that up,” Dean mumbled to himself getting back on his feet, a lot more confident this time, as he searched for the next pad of dark grass he could jump too, in effort to get closer to the crown. It took him 4 more jumps before he landed on the rock in front the pillar and he breath a sigh of relief when it stayed in place.

Dean studied the pillar for a few minutes to make sure there was no traps surrounding it. When he was satisfied there wasn’t, he carefully, ready to jump out of it way just in case, reached for the crown. He gently lifted it off the pillar and let out a sharp breath with he held it in a few inches above the pillar and the room was still quiet.  

“I got it,” Dean yelled over his shoulder to alert Cas he was coming out.

Dean stuffed the crown into his bag, before carefully following the same route out as he did in. He manage to reach the hole in the floor above him, without any incidents, yelling up to Cas to get him out. The second he did a rope fell in front of his feet and Cas’ smiling face appeared through the hole.

“About time. I thought you’d gotten yourself lost,” Cas quipped making Dean grumbled as he with Cas’ helped climbed out of the hole.

“One of these days I am making you do all the work, while I sit around drinking coffee,” Dean grumbled handing Cas’ the bag.

“I was keeping watch!” Cas grinned widely back at Dean who couldn’t help but smile back at his friend. They always bickered, but Dean had no doubt Cas would have been by his side in a flash had he needed his help. This was how they did things, but never once had Cas stayed back if he feared Dean was in danger.

“Yeah well, now you’re buying me a beer,” Dean decided as he helped Cas place the rocks over the hole in the floor, they had created so some poor soul wouldn’t take a tumble visiting the place of worship in the morning.

“I’ll buy you ten, but no raise” Cas grinned friendly giving Dean a slap on the back as they walked out of the tomb together.    

**Basilica Cistern, Istanbul - March 26th, 1939**

You always loved the Basilica. Your parents had taken you here as a kid and it had added to your fascination of history and the secrets it held. The pillars holding this place up looked almost as if they were made out of gold when the place were lit up for tourists during the day. Now night had fallen and the lights were out they looked almost green and rather ominous. Still you loved this place.

You remembered playing with the legendary pillar in the middle of the room, sticking your small thumb into the hole and spinning her hand 360 degrees in hope to get your wishes granted just like the stories told.

This entire place had once been covered in water and no one had even know the two Medusa statues were there. One of them lay sideways and the other upside down. There presence in the cistern felt so arbitrary and intriguing. It made you wonder what the sculptor had been thinking as he were creating them. It wasn’t like he had ever planned for people to see them. This whole place was build with the belief it with stay submerged in water.

This place had always seemed magical to you when you had walked around the many pillars lit beautifully during opening hours. You remembered leaning over the rails as a small kid watching the fish in the water that still covered the floor of the cistern. You remembered wondering how many more secrets waiting to be revealed this place held.

This place and others like it had been the reason you had wanted to become an archaeologist in the first place. When you were a child you had imagined working for some huge museum, being in charge of digs, and living your dream. Reality had become different when your Dad had gambled away your family fortune and you had to take jobs you never wanted to help pay all the loan sharks back.

Your parents had died years ago. Your mom before your father and you had always suspected her death to be the cause of the habit that cost you so much. He was gone now, but that didn’t change the fact you had never gotten to finish university. You weren’t an archeologist. You were a tomb raider working for hire. You had hated it at first, hell part of you still did, but you needed to earn a living somehow and eventually everything becomes habit right? Even if you were forced to work with jerks like Gadreel Donovan.

You had been hired to procure a tablet and your new boss hadn’t given you a choice in partner. It had been your skills that lead you to Istanbul in the first place but it was his idea to follow two young archeologists.

You knew you had always been a thief but walking amongst the pillars that night you felt like one for the first time in a long time. You felt as if the tall dark statues were judging you as you jumped into the black waters of the cistern along with Gadreel. The two of you had seen the young asian man and red haired woman duck under the second statue of Medusa a while ago, only to never return. You knew they most have found a hidden chamber under the statue, but as much as you wanted to see it, following them down still felt wrong. You hadn’t earned this one. This wasn’t your find, it was theirs.

Gadreel didn’t care and you needed the paycheck so you bit back your guilty conscious as you sucked in a breath diving under the statue, swimming through the concealed door the pair before you must have opened somehow.

You swam through a cramped dark winding tunnel, before the water began to appear lighter, alerting you the surface was near. You popped out of the water just behind Gadreel, both of you gasping for air after the long swim.

It took your eyes a few seconds to adjust to the air and the light, before you swam along side Gadreel towards the floor, next to the pool you appear to find yourself in. You climbed out of the pool, looking around you. You were completely stunned by what you saw. The room around you the polar opposite of the ominous dark looking cistern above you. The room was open and the rocks the walls were made off appeared almost white, rather than the green looking pillars above you.

You were amazed and the historian in you wanted to explore every inch of this place. Something having a partner like Gadreel robbed you off. Rather than even stopping and taking in the stunning sights around you, he pushed on, forcing you to follow him through the open door in the middle of the room. You walked down a narrow corridor, that left you wondering where the light came from. Everything in this place seemed as if it was glowing but with no visible source of light anywhere.

The voices of the pair you had been following echoed down the hall from what you could only assume to be an adjoint room. You flinched in discomfort when you saw Gadreel pull his gun. It wasn’t that you minded weapons when the situation called for it, but the two young archeologists you had followed down here weren’t a threat. Actually, you were starting to sense that Gadreel was more a threat to them if anything else. You hated being a party to this but you needed the pay and at least with you being here there was still a chance you would all make it out of this unscathed.

You didn’t say anything, since over the past few days you had come to realise very little you said had any effect on Gadreel’s decision making. Still, you were hoping he would listen if push came to shove. No matter what you weren’t willing to participate in anyone getting hurt today.

The corridor widen and you stepped after Gadreel into a circular room that appeared very similar to the one you had been in before. Only this one was round had numerous doorways leading to several more hallways. In the center of the room was a round stone table where you assumed the tablet that was now in the hands of the redhaired woman. The young asian man was standing at her side facing the two of you, alerting her to your presence by slapping her arm and pointing.

“What?” she snapped at him, before turning around, going pale as a ghost when she faced the man with the gun.

“Hand it over if you wanna leave here alive,” Gadreel ordered before you had a chance to say anything.

The young man instinctively stepped in front of the woman, shielding her from harm as he began talking.

“Hi I’m Kevin and this is Charlie,” he motioned towards the woman. “We are not looking for trouble. If you just lower your gun I am sure we can find away to work this out,” he tried to reason with Gadreel.

“Hand over the tablet and you won’t be in any,” Gadreel spoke in a low growl, making you step closer.

“Gadreel. Let’s just talk about this…” you tried but the look he sent you, made you stop talking instantly. Suddenly you got the feeling he wouldn’t hesitate to shoot you either if you got in his way.

“Look we work for the MET. We have cash…” Charlie started reaching for her bag and Gadreel instantly aimed his gun at her, making you jump. Everything that followed happened all at once. You pushed your partner to the floor just as his gun went off, sending the bullet into the wall, rather than into Charlie. She had been pushed to the ground by Kevin, dropping the tablet making it crack in two. In the chaos, Kevin stumbled onto a faded sigel carved onto the stone floor. A white light flashed and filled the room.

You weren’t sure what had happened, when the entire room started shaking and the floor started to crack. You ignored Gadreel yelling at you, as you leapt for half the tablet. You pulled one of the halves into your hands as your eyes met with Charlie’s who was once again holding the other half.

“I’m sorry,” you mouthed before scrambling backwards onto your feet as the floor disappeared between the two of you. A canyon of mercury flowed between you as you pushed Gadreel backwards towards the corridor, getting in the way of the gun that was back in his hands.

“Stop shooting, dammit,” you hissed at him, “there’s no way to get across anyway.”

Gadreel seemed less that pleased with you barking orders at him, but he obeyed none the less, letting you pushed the two of you out of the room towards the corridor leading you back to the cistern. Gadreel went in first and you looked back over your shoulder, breathing a sigh of relief when you saw Kevin and Charlie ducking into one of the other hallways, safe from danger. You prayed a silent prayer that they would make it out of there in one piece as you ran through the corridor stuffing the one half of the tablet into your bag for safe keeping.


	2. Professor Winchester

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Dean Winchester, Castiel Novak, Y/N Ravenwood, Gadreel Donovan, Marv Metatron (Mentioned), Alice, unnamed college students. 
> 
> Pairing: AU Dean x Reader (eventually)
> 
> Warnings: Language maybe… honestly nothing special. 
> 
> Word Count: 2900ish
> 
> A/N: I love Indiana Jones and I love Supernatural. This is my way of joining my two loves.  
> Thanks to the ever amazing @mysupernaturalfics on tumblr for being my sounding board, history expert and best friend. Oh she also betaed this for me. I love you to the moon and back Rach!
> 
> ***My fics are not to be saved nor posted on any other sites without my express written permission.***

**Marv Metatron Residence, Vienna - March 31st, 1939**

You were fuming as you stalked out of the room with the check in your hands. Part of you had told you not to take it. Your conscious had told you not to accept Metatron’s offer to continue working for him. He needed you to help him translate the tablet and precur the relic he for his collection that he believed you would find.

Metatron had told Gadreel to follow your instructions on your next excursion, but there was something in the way he had said it, that just rubbed you the wrong way. Metatron hadn’t seemed bothered by Gadreel’s methods whatsoever. The only reason he appeared to have spoken up was to keep you somewhat satisfied.

He was aware of your skills and he knew he needed you as much as you needed his money. It was an alliance of necessity, but that did not mean you still didn’t want to tear your partner’s head off for how he had behaved in the Basilica.

“When do you want to start working on the tablet?” Gadreel’s voice sounded too closely behind you and you felt your blood boil even hotter.

“Tomorrow,” you hissed. Everything within you screamed to get away from these people and out of the fancy house, filled with relics that belonged in museums, not on a collectors wall. It wasn’t the first time you had found yourself in a house like this and it probably wouldn’t be the last time either, but still there was something about these people that made your skin crawl. Collectors were always entitled, snobbish rich people, but you had dealt with those your entire life. As little fun as they were too be around, it was tolerable for a paycheck. Gadreel and Metatron, however, were different. They made you feel uneasy. They spoke to you politely but their requests felt more like orders than it did them giving you a choice. Orders, you were afraid what would happen if you didn’t follow.  

You were more than aware you needed to watch your back around these people. Still that didn’t prevent you from knowing that there was a right and a wrong. This was the reason you snapped when Gadreel pushed you to at least look at the half tablet today. You spun around on your heels and staring him down.

“You could have killed them. No piece of history is worth anyone dying over,” you snarled. The anger his eyes was fleeting but it was enough to make you take a step back, suddenly fearing for your own life.

Gadreel moved forward, laying a firm hand on your shoulder and the sinister smile he sent you made the blood in your veins run cold.

“Like I told you before. I only meant to scare them. We needed the tablet and they weren’t going to just hand it to us. I am sure if you just sleep on it you will understand Y/N,” his voice was hard and his smile was fake. It wasn’t a friendly request. It was an order and you didn’t dare to speak back to him, even if you knew he had aimed to kill.   

The paycheck Metatron had written you moments ago, along with the knowledge of the relic the tablet could lead you too, kept you from walking out. Your love of history and need for adventure had too strong a hold on you. You knew if you stormed out of here, you’d never find it on your own. You needed the tablet and Gadreel was an evil you just had to live with.

Still, tears pierced your eyes as you nodded before turning around and walking away from the house with the knowledge you would return tomorrow. You hated the person you had become but there was no return. You had no other way of making a living, since you left college right after grad school. With no letters after your name, you were doomed to a life as a tomb raider working for hire. If you ever hoped to change that, rich people like Marv Metatron and his goons, were something you just had to live with.

**Yale University, New Haven - April 15th, 1939**

“Now as previously stated, the discovery of Tutankhamun’s tomb in 1922 is only significant because of the unbroken seal,” Dean Winchester stood in front of his Tombs and Temples class. Dean usually hated being the center of attention, so teaching had been an odd pick if you asked anyone that knew him in college. Somehow it worked for him though. When Dean was speaking about the things that interested him, he tended to forget the world around him. He got lost in the history and the stories he was telling his students. Ask him to give a speech at some university gathering and he would be sweating bullets for weeks, but not in a setting like this. The class room was one of the places Dean felt the most at home.

“This seal had not been touched by another human until Howard Carter broke it. Like I said, archeologists are notorious for breaking shit,” Dean had been scolded more than once by administrators sitting in on his lectures for his colorful language. It wasn’t something he did consciously or on purpose though. Since Dean was one of the best history professors they had, the faculty seemed to have given up on him and were now more or less letting him run his own show. Or maybe it was because of the the prestige his excursions brought to the university, either way being left alone to teach in his own way suited Dean perfectly.  

“The outermost seals had been broken, most likely by priests or religious figures, but the inner seals were completely untouched indicating that whoever entered the tomb previously were not tomb robbers. Unless you consider Carter a tomb robber which is an argument for another time,” Dean smirked facing the class as he carried on with his lecture, “KV62, which is Tutankhamun’s tomb, was incredibly densely packed, one of the fullest tombs I’ve ever seen in my time as an archaeologist. It is also an incredibly small tomb which leads me to believe that this tomb was not originally meant for the young king.

“This is a controversial theory that….” Dean stopped mid sentence, when the girl in the front row closed her eyes long enough for him to spot the letters on her eyelids,” Dean gulped a little sure he was seeing things as he tried to carry on with his lecture. “That I’m among one of the only members of the archaeological world….” The girl closed her eyes again and stumped Dean completely this time.

 _Fuck Me_. 

Dean blinked hard thinking he clearly must have been seeing things but girl just sent him a mischievous smile. Dean quickly shook his head, clearing his throat, trying to bring himself back to the lecture. Before he could the door to his classroom opened and Cas stepped in with a huge grin on his face that was quickly mirrored on Dean’s.

“As I said I am one of the few members of the archaeological world, who thinks it’s even a possibility, I would like to present to you another member of that elite club,” Dean teased Cas, making the entire class turn around to face the messy haired, slightly out of breath man that had walked through the door.  

“This ladies and gentlemen are what you become if you pay attention in class. Castiel Novak is a sectional director at the MET with speciality in religious artifacts,” Dean introduced his friend with a grin. He knew there was nothing Cas hated more than being in front of a crowd and the man instantly shifted nervously on his feet giving the classroom and awkward wave when all of their attention turned to him.  

“Hi… I was hoping I could borrow you for a moment, Professor Winchester?” Cas turned his attention back to Dean who instantly rolled his eyes at the formal speech.

“Sure, Cas. Alice, can you please take over?” Dean handed waved his teaching assistant over and the girl instantly picked up where Dean left off as he followed his best friend out of the classroom and back to his office.

Cas smiled when he saw his friends office, which stood in great contrast to his own work space. Castiel’s office at the MET was a cluster of books and artifacts, he needed to authenticate. It was always something that cause his interns headache when he send them to find something, but Cas thrived and he himself always knew where everything was.

Dean’s office on the other hand was neat and tidy. There was an easy system to everything and the surfaces were clean, because the cleaning team could actually move around Dean’s office without fear of sudden death.

“So what’s up buddy?” Dean smiled, letting himself fall down on the couch that stood against the back wall of the room. Dean’s office might be orderly, with bookcases filled with books and artifacts and odd religious items, he had picked up on his excursion all over the world,  but it still had a homey feel to it, which Cas loved. They had spent many nights in here planning out digs or simply playfully arguing about some event in history they didn’t fully share an opinion on.

“I’m close to finding it Dean,” Cas smiled in triumph, pacing the floor and running his fingers over surfaces, too riled up to sit down. It had been a over a week since his students had brought back the half tablet from the Basilica for him to study, along with a terrifying story of two shooters and a boobytrap that had sealed the tomb under the cistern where they had found the artifact.

“I need you to be a little more specific, Cas,” Dean chuckled, but leaned forward with interest. The excitement of his friend was rubbing of on him, even if he didn’t know the reason for it yet. He knew Cas well enough to know if his best friend was this restless and jittery it was something good.

“The Sword, Dean. It’s real,” Cas waving his hands around as if it should have been obvious to Dean what he had been talking about from the moment he stepped into the office.

“Michael’s sword?” Dean pushed himself off the couch, his mouth hanging slightly a gap. Everyone believed the stories of the sword to be a myth, but not Cas. He knew it to be real and his persuasion had made Dean side with him in the matter every time someone had called his friend crazy. If something wasn’t disproved it could still be real. That was Dean’s way of looking at the world, especially since Cas had a knack for proving everyone wrong every time they told him that he was crazy.

Cas began telling Dean the story of how he had found some scrolls a couple of month back, which some of his interns had taken a great interest in, because of the Hellenistic script Cas had determined the Israeli scroll to be from. Since Cas himself was about to set out on his own adventure with Dean he had allowed them to follow up on their theory themselves. He told Dean the story they had told him, causing his friend to frown when he heard about the armed tomb raiders, but Dean didn’t interrupt Cas. He knew better than that. Years of experience had taught him that, this would only result in a long lecture about staying quiet so Cas could focus on telling the story before he would stubbornly start at the top, completely ignoring Dean’s eye rolls and huffing and puffing.

Cas told Dean how he had spend the past week trying to decipher the tablet writing in enochian which happens to be one of Cas’ specialties. He had discovered the tablet to tell the story of the Michael’s Sword, but where and how to find it was missing, since the tablet broke in two when his interns tried to escape the Basilica without any extra holes in them.  

“So, it’s a dead end?” Dean stared at Cas in disbelief, and slightly annoyed he had dragged him out of his lecture to tell him about some wild goose chase.

“Well, it would have been had I not heard Y/N Ravenwood put a word out for a linguist with specialty in enochian. Rowena McLeod just left for Austria yesterday,” Cas sent Dean a triumphant smile, but Dean was too busy trying to make heads and tales of the half story that Cas told him while the rest of it was clearly still stuck in Cas’ head where it made perfect sense to him. Dean opened and closed his mouth a few times, kinda like a fish out of water, before a frown covered his features, as he started to connect the dots in his mind.  

“Rowena McLeod teach linguistics at Harvard now and she was an undergrad with you right?” Dean tried to remember all the names from Cas’ life before the two of them had met in grade school here at Yale, where Cas had transferred to get his degree.

“Yes and Ravenwood dropped out just before graduating. She was one of the best in our year but her father had a gambling problem and I guess they ran out of money. A shame really, but Dean focus,” Cas grumbled when he realised Dean had managed to distract him from his original goal. “Are you coming to Austria with me?”

“Am I what now? The sword is not in Austria, Cas,” Dean sighed, he was happy to go on any adventure Cas brought to him, but only of it had a clear goal in sight. Wild goose chases and chasing after legends without any hard proof, had been his father’s legacy not his. Dean was an adventurer but he was also a scientist.

“No it’s not Dean, but the tablet is and I need it to find the sword. I can’t do this alone. You know that,” Cas pleaded with him, giving Dean his best puppy dog eyes, making Dean groan in annoyance.

“How sure are you the tablet is the real deal Cas?” Dean asked with a sigh and Cas’ grin widened knowing he was winning him over.

“When have I ever come to you without knowing for a fact that lead is authentic?” Cas raised an eyebrow at Dean, who just rolled his eyes, grabbing his hat and jacket of the hanger and smirked at his friend.

“I guess we are going to Europe then,” Dean smirked and Cas pumped his fist in the air making Dean laugh. “Alright, no need to be a dork about it,” he teased and Cas shot him a glare, without any real anger behind it. Cas was simply too excited for the adventure that laid ahead of them to pay too much attention to Dean’s teasing.

Not as soon did Dean opened the door did he see a hoard of girls from his class heading for his office and he quickly closed it again locking it behind him, much to Cas’ confusion.

“Crap!” Dean muttered, not lessening Cas’ puzzled look.

“What?” Cas looked through the glass in the window of the door and burst out laughing, when he realised what Dean was trying to hide himself from. “Dean Winchester you are not scared of a few school girls are you?” Cas teased his friend and Dean’s eyes instantly shot daggers at his friend.   

“Clearly you have never run into a horde of horny college girls,” Dean hissed, heading for the window and pushing it open, “you coming?” He grinned back at Cas whose eyes were now wide open in horror.

“You can’t be serious! We’re on the second floor!” Cas whined, making Dean laugh.

“Well you are free to use the door,” Dean winked as the girls began knocking and Dean jumped out the window, latching onto the tree outside, and in three quick steps he landed on his feet on the ground. He looked up, grinning widely when he saw Cas clumsily, follow him out the window as he decided not to tempt his faith with the horde at the door and instead follow his friend’s lead. Only Dean always made things like this seem much easier than Cas discovered them to be so after swinging from the branch for a while he let go, landing on his ass in one of the bushes rather than on his feet next to where Dean was waiting and laughing.

“You alright there buddy?” Dean chuckled, giving Cas a hand out if the bush. Cas pulled a face in pain as he realised the bush had been a rose bush and Dean doubled over laughing as Cas pulled a long torn from his ass.

“I guess we are stopping by the store to get you a pillow to sit on in the plane huh?” Dean grinned throwing his arm over Cas’ shoulder, and the sulking man could no longer hold back his own laughter, as he playfully slapped Dean’s chest and the two of them hurried off the university ground, filled with excitement for their next adventure.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave feedback. It keeps me going :)


End file.
